Нина Тобилевич
'Нина Тобилевич '- это актриса озвучки русского дубляжа из мультсериала "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны". Краткая биография * '1962 год: 'родилась. * Много лет снималась в кино и озвучивала роли в мультсериалах. Мультсериалы, в которых озвучивала: * 2017 Чудо-женщина | Wonder Woman (США) * 2017 Собачья жизнь | Dog’s Purpose, A (США) * 2017 Призрак в доспехах | Ghost in the Shell (США) * 2017 Орбита 9 | Orbiter 9 | Orbita 9 (Испания, Колумбия) * 2017 Лига справедливости | Justice League (США) * 2017 За пропастью во ржи | Rebel in the Rye (США) * 2017 Взрывная блондинка | Atomic Blonde (США) * 2016 Чудо на Гудзоне | Sully (США) * 2016 Расплата | Accountant, The (США) * 2015 Лондонские каникулы | Royal Night Out, A (Великобритания) * 2015 Костяной томагавк | Bone Tomahawk (США) * 2015 Игра на понижение | Big Short, The (США) * 2015 Эверест | Everest (Великобритания, США) * 2015 В сердце моря | In the Heart of the Sea (США) * 2014 Три дня на убийство | 3 Days to Kill (США, Франция) * 2014 Экстрасенсы | Solace (США) * 2013 Таймлесс. Рубиновая книга | Rubinrot (Германия) * 2013 Паранойя | Paranoia (США, Франция) * 2013 Жестокий ринг | Victor Young Perez (Болгария, Израиль, Франция) * 2012 Мстители | Avengers, The (США) * 2012 Эволюция Борна | Bourne Legacy (США) * 2011-2019 Игра престолов | Game of Thrones (Великобритания, США) * 2011 Се*с по дружбе | Friends with benefits (США) :: Энни (Дженна Элфмэн) * 2011 Области тьмы | Limitless (США) * 2011 Липучка | Flypaper (Германия, США) * 2011 Красная шапочка | Red Riding Hood (США) :: Сюзетта (Вирджиния Мэдсен) * 2011 Коломбиана | Colombiana (Франция) * 2011 Кожа, в которой я живу | Skin That I Inhabit, The | Piel que habito, La (Испания) * 2011 История дельфина | Dolphin Tale (США) * 2011 Игры киллеров | Assassination Games (США) * 2011 Зелёный фонарь | Green Lantern (США) * 2011 Дилемма | Dilemma, The (США) :: Бет (Дженнифер Коннелли) * 2011 11 11 11 | 11-11-11 (Испания, США) * 2010 Три дня на побег | Next three days, The (США) :: Грэйс Бреннан (Хелен Кэри) * 2010 Стоун | Stone (США) :: Мадлен (Фрэнсис Конрой) * 2010 Принцесса де Монпансье | Princess of Montpensier, The | Princesse de Montpensier, La (Франция) * 2010 Любовь с риском для жизни | Chance de ma vie, La (Франция) * 2010 Копы в глубоком запасе | Other Guys, The (США) :: Памела (Энн Хэч) * 2010 Детки в порядке | Kids Are All Right, The (США) :: часть женских ролей * 2010 Безумное свидание | Date Night (США) * 2009 Типа крутой охранник | Observe and Report (США) :: Брэнди (Анна Фэрис) * закадровое озвучание * 2009 Разумное сомнение | Beyond a Reasonable Doubt (США) * 2009 Простые сложности | It's Complicated (США) * 2009 Призрак | Ghost Writer, The (Германия, США) * 2009 Пила 6 | Saw VI (Австралия, Великобритания, Канада, США) * 2009 Невидимая сторона | Blind Side, The (США) * 2009 Мой кровавый Валентин 3D | My Bloody Valentine 3D (США) * 2009 Затащи меня в Ад | Drag Me to Hell (США) * 2009 Дитя тьмы | Orphan (США) * 2009 Джек и Джил: Любовь на чемоданах | Jusqu'à toi (Канада, Франция) * 2008 Спиди-Гонщик | Speed Racer (Австрия, Германия, США) * 2008 Пила V | Saw V (США) * 2008 Ограбление на Бейкер-стрит | Bank Job, The | Baker Street (Великобритания) :: Мартин Лав (Сэффрон Берроуз) * 2008 Незнакомцы | Strangers, The (США) :: Кристен Маккэй (Лив Тайлер) * 2008 На крючке | Eagle Eye (США) * 2008 Мститель | Spirit, The (США) * 2008 Мальчикам это нравится | House Bunny, The (США) * 2008 Ларго Винч: Начало | Largo Winch (Бельгия, Франция) :: Мелина (Божана Паник) * 2008 Впоследствии | Afterwards (Германия, Канада, Франция) * 2008 Весенний отрыв | Spring Breakdown (США) * 2008 Аппалуза | Appaloosa (США) * 2007 Шёлк | Silk (Великобритания, Италия, Канада, Франция, Япония) * 2007 Пила IV | Saw IV (США) * 2007 Перелом | Fracture (США) :: Дженнифер Кроуфорд (Эмбет Дэвидц) * 2007 Майкл Клейтон | Michael Clayton (США) :: все женские роли и закадровое озвучание * 2007 Крутая Джорджия | Georgia Rule (США) * 2007 Как трусливый Роберт Форд убил Джесси Джеймса | Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford, The (США) :: все женские роли и закадровый перевод * 2007 Гордость и слава | Pride and Glory (США) :: все женские роли и закадровое озвучание * 2006-2009 Отель «Вавилон» | Hotel Babylon (Великобритания) * 2006 Хороший немец | Good German, The (США) * 2006 Сталин. Live * 2006 Королева | Queen, The (Великобритания, Франция, Италия) :: Принцесса Диана * 2006 Ведьма * 2006 Блондинка в шоколаде | Pledge This! | Пообещай это! (США) * 2005 Хаос | Chaos (США) * 2005 Тот самый человек | Man, The (США) * 2005 Револьвер | Revolver (Франция, Великобритания) * 2005 Продавщица | Shopgirl (США) * 2005 Плюшевый синдром | Antidote, L' (Франция) :: Элизабет Фреоли (Александра Лами) * 2005 Новая Франция | New France | Nouvelle-France (Канада, Франция, Великобритания) * 2005 Не зарекайся | Il ne faut jurer... de rien! (Франция) :: Сесиль * 2005 Мюнхен | Munich (США) :: Ивонн (Мерет Беккер) * 2005 Клятва | Promise, The | Wu ji (Гонконг, Китай, Южная Корея, Япония) * 2005 Империя волков | Empire des loups, L' (Франция) * 2005 Здесь курят | Thank You for Smoking (США)2005 Американский пирог 4: Музыкальный лагерь | American Pie Presents Band Camp (США) * 2004 Успей сделать это до 30 | Things to Do Before You're 30 (Великобритания) :: Кейт (Эмилия Фокс) * 2004 Тайные агенты | Agents secrets (Франция, Италия, Испания) * 2004 Столкновение | Crash (США, Германия) * 2004 Сотовый | Cellular (США) * 2004 Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе | Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (США) * 2004 Профессионалы | San Antonio (Франция, Италия, Великобритания) :: Марго (Мэриам * д'Або) * 2004 Призрак оперы | Phantom of the Opera, The (США, Великобритания) :: Мадам Жири * (Миранда Ричардсон) * 2004 Пиджак | Jacket, The (США, Великобритания, Германия) :: Доктор Бет Лоренсон * (Дженнифер Джейсон Ли) * 2004 Молодые папаши | My Baby's Daddy (США) * 2004 Дневник памяти | Notebook, The (США) * 2004 Два нуля | Double zero (Франция, Великобритания) * 2004 Глаз 2 | Eye 2, The | Gin gwai 2 (Китай) * 2004 Блуберри | Blueberry (Франция, Мексика, США) * 2004 Багровые реки 2: Ангелы апокалипсиса | Crimson Rivers 2: Angels of the Apocalypse | * Rivières pourpres II - Les anges de l'apocalypse, Les (Франция, Италия, Великобритания) * 2003 Фредди против Джейсона | Freddy vs. Jason (США, Италия) * 2003 Фаворит | Seabiscuit (США) * 2003 Убить короля | To Kill a King (Великобритания, Германия, Австралия) * 2003 Рецепт победы Эдди | Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (США) * 2003 Реальная любовь | Love Actually (Великобритания, США) :: Джульет (Кира Найтли) * 2003 Открытое море | Open Water (США) * 2003 Невыносимая жестокость | Intolerable Cruelty (США) :: Бонни Донэли (Стэйси Трэвис) * 2003 Метро | Tube (Южная Корея) * 2003 Лапочка | Honey (США) * 2003 Кто убил Бэмби? | Qui a tué Bambi? (Франция) * 2003 Дети шпионов 3D: Игра окончена | Spy 3D: Game Over (США) :: Джигглз (Сальма Хайек) * 2003 Властелин колец: Возвращение Короля | Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The (США, * Новая Зеландия, Германия) :: Йовин (Миранда Отто) * 2003 Вид сверху лучше | View from the Top (США) :: Донна Дженсен (Гвинет Пэлтроу) * 2002 Что новенького, Скуби-Ду? | What's New, Scooby-Doo? (США, анимационный) * 2002 Часы | Hours, The (США, Великобритания) :: Лаура Браун (Джулианна Мур) * 2002 Страх.сом | FeardotCom (Великобритания, Германия, США) * 2002 Скуби-Ду | Scooby-Doo (США) * 2002 Роковая женщина | Femme Fatale (Франция) * 2002 Признания опасного человека | Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (США, Канада, Германия) * 2002 Правила с*кса | Rules of Attraction, The (США, Германия) :: Келли (Кейт Босворт) * 2002 Отсчет убийств | Murder by Numbers (США) * 2002 Глубина | Below (США) :: Клэр (Оливия Уильямс) * 2002 Возмещение ущерба | Collateral Damage (США) :: Селена Перрини (Франческа Нери) * 2002 Властелин колец: Две крепости | Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, The (США, Новая Зеландия) :: Йовин (Миранда Отто) * 2002 40 дней, 40 ночей | 40 Days and 40 Nights (США, Великобритания, Франция) :: Эрика Саттон (Шэннин Соссамон) * 2001-2007 Приключения Билли и Мэнди | Grim & Evil (США, анимационный) * 2001 Пароль «Рыба-меч» | Swordfish (США) :: Джинджер (Холли Берри) * 2001 Джей и Молчаливый Боб наносят ответный удар | Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (США) * 2000 Ну очень страшное кино | Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (США) :: все женские роли и закадровое озвучание * 2000 Крик 3 | Scream 3 (США) :: Кристин Гамильтон (Келли Разерфорд) * 2000 Дом большой мамочки | Big Momma's House (США, Германия) * 2000 Добейся успеха | Bring It On (США) * 1999 Расплата | Payback (США) :: Розита (Мария Белло) * 1999 История о нас | Story of Us, The (США) * 1999 Догма | Dogma | Bearclaw (США) * 1999 Голубоглазый Микки | Mickey Blue Eyes (Великобритания, США) * 1999 Глубокое синее море | Deep Blue Sea (США) :: Сьюзен (Сэффрон Берроуз) * 1998 Беспредел | Armstrong (США) * 1997 Турбулентность | Turbulence (США) * 1997 Сезон охоты: роль Елены Дорониной * 1997 Парк юрского периода 2 | Lost World: Jurassic Park, The (США) * 1997 Лолита | Lolita (США, Франция) * 1997 Лишний багаж | Excess Baggage (США) :: Луиза (Салли Киркленд) * 1997 Дон Кихот возвращается (Болгария, Россия) * 1997 Волшебный портрет * 1995 Судья Дредд | Judge Dredd (США) * 1994 Уличный боец | Street Fighter (США, Япония) * 1994 Леон | Leon: The Professional | Léon (Франция) * 1993 Человек без лица | Man Without a Face, The (США) * 1993 Парк Юрского периода | Jurassic Park (США) * 1993 Некуда бежать | Nowhere to Run | Crossing the Line (США) :: Клайди Андерсон (Розанна Аркетт) * 1993 Исчезновение | Vanishing, The (США) * 1992 Приятного аппетита, телевизорчик! | Bon Appétit, My Little TV | Smacznego telewizorku (Казахстан, Польша, Чехословакия) * 1991 Пещера Золотой Розы | Cave of the Golden Rose (Италия) * 1991 Депрессия | Depresija (Латвия) :: Ималда, роль Марины Майко * 1991 Ближний круг | Inner Circle, The | Il proiezionista (Италия, США, СССР) * 1990-2000 Беверли-Хиллз 90210 | Beverly Hills, 90210 (США) * 1990 Папочка-привидение | Ghost Dad (США) * 1990 Вспомнить всё | Total Recall (США) * 1989-2001 Спасатели Малибу | Baywatch (США) :: все женские роли, закадровое озвучание * 1989 Убийца | Killer, The | Dip huet seung hung (Гонконг) * 1988 Рэмбо III | Rambo III (США) * 1988 Полночный переход | Midnight Crossing (США) * 1985-1989 Сумеречная зона | Twilight Zone, The (Великобритания, Канада, США) * 1985 Клуб «Завтрак» | Breakfast Club, The (США) * 1985 Агенты Сокол и Снеговик | Falcon and the Snowman, The (США) * 1984 Весёлая Пасха | Happy Easter | Joyeuses Pâques (Франция) * 1983 Папаши | ComDads | Compères, Les (Франция) современное закадровое озвучание * 1978 У каждого свой шанс | Une histoire simple (Франция) :: все женские роли * 1978 Склока | Spat, The | Zizanie, La (Франция) * 1976 Святой год | Holy Year | Année sainte, L' (Франция, Италия) * 1976 Игрушка | Toy, The | Jouet, Le (Франция) * 1974-1998 Деррик | Derrick (ФРГ) * 1974 Запах женщины | Profumo di donna (Италия) * 1974 Женщина под влиянием | Woman under the influence, A (США) * 1974 Вердикт | Verdict, The | Verdict (Франция, Италия) * 1971 Мания величия | Delusions of Grandeur | Folie des grandeurs, La (Франция, Испания, ФРГ, Италия) * 1967 Босиком по парку | Barefoot in the Park (США) * 1961 Тайны Бургундского двора | Miracle des loups, Le (Франция, Италия) * 1959 Горбун | Yokel, The | Bossu, Le (Франция, Италия) Озвучивала в "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны" * Сэнди Чикс (1-4 сезоны) * Миссис Пафф (1-4 сезон) * Карен (1-4 сезон) * Перл (1-4 сезон) * Второстепенные женские и детские роли (1-4 сезон) Роли Sandy stock art.png|Сэнди Чикс (1-4 сезоны) Mrs Puff stock art.png|Миссис Пафф (1-4 сезоны) Karen mobile stock art.png|Карен Планктон (1-4 сезоны) SpongeBob SquarePants - Pearl Krabs promo art.png|Перл Крабс (1-4 сезоны) Категория:Работники мультсериала Категория:Актёры озвучки (Россия)